Anima: Pacto de Dioses
by Lady Galathea
Summary: El taciturno y misterioso conde de Busselton deja sus dominios para embarcarse en una serie de aventuras a lo largo de Gaïa, cruzándose en su camino con distintos personajes y conflictos políticos, que acabará desencadenando un descubrimiento mayor que pondrá en peligro sus vidas y revelará secretos que el hombre pareció olvidar.
1. La Batalla de Somer

**Capítulo 1.** _Danniel Sung_

La lluvia caía como torrenciales sobre los desolados páramos y el suelo estaba empantanado por el desbordamiento del río Silmor. Danniel Sung enterró la cara en el pañuelo que llevaba al cuello, y un espeso vapor humedeció su nariz al respirar. Era marzo de 983 d.C. pero en la tierra de Dwänholf parecía que el sol se negase a salir y la niebla era tan espesa que Danniel apenas podía ver al batallón de dwanenses que esperaban al otro lado del campo, liderados por el renombrado Karlen "un ojo" Braxtus. En su honorable y digna figura, Danniel se notaba inquieto.

Karlen "un ojo" era un antiguo mercenario, convertido ahora en el señor del crimen local tras acabar con el consejo de nobles y autoproclamarse el gobernante de Pragna, ciudad de Dwänholf a unos setecientos kilómetros de distancia de Phaion Eien Seimon_,_ y sus actividades contrabandistas contra el principado de Phaion habían sido denunciadas en el Alto Senado del Imperio por la Asociación de Mercaderes de Eien. Tras la aprobación de la guerra, la Asociación envió varios grupos de operaciones especiales a capturar a Karlen y a otros Reyes Piratas. Phaion en sí mismo no tenía un ejército propio, en lugar de eso, la Asociación de Mercaderes de Eien poseía una milicia privada, la Guardia Eien, que ponía al servicio de la nación. Contaban, además, con varios grupos de mercenarios, profesión respetada y valorada por los phaianos.

Desde hacía tres meses, Danniel Sung era un guardián de la Asociación, igual que lo había sido su padre, Bon Hwa Sung y su abuelo Kyung Sung antes que él. Prácticamente su sangre estaba ligada por el destino a Eien, y Danniel había sentido la llamada de sus antepasados cuando la guerra contra Dwänholf se declaró, por eso, aunque sólo tuviese catorce años, había mentido sobre su edad para poder unirse a la Guardia Eien y servir a la patria. Los mercenarios de la Compañía Akaryu habían atacado por el mar, y los de los Hijos de Tuonela por tierra. Danniel guardaba un terror traumático al mar desde niño, cuando casi se ahoga jugando en la playa de Meidel, así que pidió servir en tierra, con el pelotón de la Guardia Eien que combatiría al lado de los Hijos de Tuonela en las fronteras de Dwänholf que daban con Pahion.

Salvo los mercenarios de los Hijos de Tuonela que llevaban diferentes armaduras y protecciones sobre sus caballos, los guardianes de Eien contaban únicamente con un peto de cuero endurecido con planchas móviles atadas a la cintura que cubrían las caderas, estómago y muslos. No necesitaban mucho más; Karlen "un ojo" era un viejo pirata astuto y sus hombres estaban formados por marineros que no sentían miedo en la pelea, pero no estaban acostumbrados a los combates en tierra, ni a llevar pesadas armaduras.

—¡Formación! —gritó la voz del capitán de la Guardia Eien, Kazuya Haitimy del clan Koremune de Lannet.

Era el único miembro de la Guardia que llevaba una cota de hierro, una delicada pieza de artesanía, con enganches cuidadosamente montados. Su hermosa faz, conocida por haber roto más de un corazón, iba cubierta con un casco de hierro barnizado, con cuernos de latón amarillos. Portaba una espada oriental con hoja de hierro y empuñadura esmaltada. Su semental alazán llevaba capizana y testera, y tenía los cuartos traseros protegidos. La silla, muy alta, estaba adornada con dragones orientales. Hizo moverse en círculos al caballo, mirando a su ejército.

En primera línea estaban los arqueros, en segunda la caballería de los Hijos de Tuonela, y en tercera los soldados. El campo estaba lleno de sonidos: gritos, llamadas, trompetas de bronce, cuernos de guerra, tambores, el golpeteo de los caballos inquietos. Desde allí llegó el sonido de un enorme cuerno al otro lado del campo, que pronto desapareció ahogado por el rugido de miles de gargantas que gritaban.

Danniel pudo sentir como el fango del suelo vibraba con los pasos del batallón de dwanenses.

—Esperad —ordenó firmemente el capitán Haitimy. Sus soldados golpeaban los escudos con las espadas y los arqueros tensaban lentamente sus arcos con las primeras flechas. Los gritos de los enemigos se acercaban y Danniel apretó con la mano la empuñadura de su katana y musitó una silenciosa oración para tener suerte —. ¡Esperad! —volvió a repetir con más énfasis, asegurándose de que nadie cometiese una estupidez adelantándose por el miedo. Escudriñó con la mirada en la niebla y dejó que su oído viajase por el campo—. ¡ESPERAD!— Daniel pudo ver a través de la espesa niebla como el hierro de las armas emitía destellos fugaces, faros en mitad de la noche—: ¡DISPARAD! —ordenó el capitán y sus arqueros lanzaron una fulminante lluvia de flechas.

Danniel oyó a hombres gritar mientras flechas empapadas en brea prendida en fuego describían arcos sobre los páramos, dejando detrás hilos de humo negro. Una segunda bandada de flechas volvió a caer sobre la niebla, iluminando, por momentos, el campo con su leve fuego. Danniel entrevió hombres iluminados en llamas caer al suelo y rodar.

—¡Caballería! —decidió el capitán Haitimy tras una tercera oleada de flechas. A su mandato respondió el capitán de los Hijos de Tuonela, un hombre imponente como una montaña. Su armadura negra era tan pesada que ningún hombre ordinario podría moverla y portaba un escudo de roble macizo. Desenfundo con ligera una espada bastarda tan ancha como la mano de un hombre y más alta que el propio Danniel Sung, pero entre las manos enfundadas en guanteletes negros del Hijo de Tuonela parecía ligera como una pluma. Su caballo, un semental de piel brillante y negra como un espíritu de Abaddon, tenía unas patas extraordinarias, fuertes y grandes para soportar aquel enorme jinete a su espalda. Danniel sintió que aquel enorme hombre con su enorme caballo podrían cegar una ciudad entera del sol.

El Hijos de Tuonela se bajó el visor del yelmo, que reproducía la cara enfurecida de un demonio negro, e hizo un ademán con la cabeza a sus hombres, que con trote rápido se lanzaron al campo de batalla. La caballería cayó sobre el enemigo como lobos hambrientos sobre un rebaño de ovejas, haciéndoles retroceder y rompiendo filas. Sus mandobles y lanzas convirtieron a los hombres de Karlen "un ojo" en pulpa de carne, huesos y cartílagos. Danniel no vio cómo se inició el primer choque, pero oyó los gritos en aquel acento tan peculiar de los hombres de Dwänholf. Escuchó también estallidos de armas de fuego a lo lejos y el sonido estrepitoso de algún caballo cayendo.

—¡Hombres de Eien! —habló Kazuya Haitimy, sacando a Danniel de su ensimismamiento—; Nos toca luchar por nuestra patria, ¡por las Puertas Eternas de Eien! ¡Seguidme!

No necesitó más palabras para su discurso. Sus efectivos tenían sus corazones insuflados de ánimos y corajes, briosos y crispados por el honor samurái. El capitán desenvainó la katana, hizo dar media vuelta al garañón, emprendió el trote hacia la batalla y se lanzó al frente. Danniel, con la katana desenvainada, siguió a su capitán. Le pareció que sus compañeros le seguían, pero no se atrevió a mirar. Pero un grito de batalla desgarrador compuesto de diferentes voces corales se unieron al suyo, llenando el páramo entero. Fueron castigados severamente por una lluvia de flechas negras emponzoñadas.

Los saqueadores de Karlen "un ojo" los recibieron, pero los Hijos de Tuonela los barrieron en una estruendosa marea de metal, dejándoles paso libre. Los soldados se apresuraron, con lanzas y espadas, y en un momento, la escena se convirtió en un caos sangriento. Les flechas volaban y llovían piedras sobre las cabezas, que caían ciegamente sobre tierra, fango, acero y carne. En aquel momento, una bandada de flechas cruzaron los dos campos y un soldado de Ein detrás de Danniel cayó al suelo desangrándose por el cuello.

Danniel vio como un hombre se acercaba corriendo hacia él con un sable. El arma silbó al cortar el viento y Danniel a duras penas logró esquivarlo echándose hacia atrás de un salto. Su atacante volvió a lanzarle otro sablazo y esta vez consiguió pararlo con la katana, con tanta fuerza que el sable vibró hasta la empuñadura, adormeciéndole el brazo a su oponente. Danniel aprovechó para golpearlo en la cara con la funda de acero de su arma que sostenía en la otra mano, y el hombre se hizo unos pasos hacia atrás, raqueteando. Danniel no bajó la guardia y golpeó el rostro del hombre con toda su fuerza con la katana, arrancándole la mitad de la cabeza. La sangre bañó su pálida piel y Danniel Sung probó el metálico líquido. Era la primera vez que mataba, y el corazón le palpitaba tan fuerte en las venas que era incapaz de oír nada más que el _pum-pum_ constante de un tambor en su cabeza. Miró a su alrededor, pero la formación se había roto y cada soldado libraba su propia batalla.

Un segundo atacante le puso en alerta y Danniel tuvo que rodar por el suelo para librarse de una espada larga que se dirigía a su pecho. El suelo estaba empapado y resbaladizo por las entrañas de los hombres mezcladas con el cieno. Al incorporarse tomó la empuñadura de su arma con las dos manos, y se lanzó sobre su nuevo rival; cuando éste alargó su espada, Danniel se inclinó hacia atrás, parando la carrera bruscamente y dejando que la cinética lo arrastrase por el fango. Beneficiándose de esta fuerza, rasgó el abdomen del guerrero, vertiendo su intestino sobre el suelo.

Una flecha se le clavó en la pierna, pero la adrenalina impidió el paso del dolor. Danniel abatió a un arquero lanzándole un cuchillo, abrió a un bucanero con red desde el costado izquierdo hasta el ombligo, desmembró a un enemigo por el hombro hasta el pecho, y repelió el ataque de un hombre con hacha, atravesándole la pierna con la katana. Se sentía embriagado por el frenesí del combate.

En medio del fragor, mientras degollaba a un gigantón de un salto, Danniel reconoció a Karlen "un ojo" que, montado a caballo, derribó a todo el que se pusiera a su alcance. Su espada cortaba miembros, partía cabezas y destrozaba escudos. Aunque ebrio de sangre, Danniel reculó al recordar el objetivo. Ir él solo por Karlen "un ojo" no era de valiente, era de ser estúpido, y ésta era su primera batalla real. Debía avisar a Kazuya Haitimy. Miró desorientado a su alrededor: Los hombres se lanzaban unos a otros, los caballos relinchaban, las flechas se cruzaban en la niebla, y los hombres caían. La lluvia se mezclaba con la sangre y se le metía en los ojos.

Danniel atravesó la multitud combatiendo, en busca del capitán Haitimy, pero lo encontró muerto con el cráneo reventado y sus sesos machacados por el vaivén de los soldados. Cuando se hallaba de pie junto al cadáver, alguien le lanzó un hachazo por la espalda. Pudo sentir como la armadura de cuero se doblaba con el impacto del hacha, metiéndose por dentro de la piel al ser desgarrada. Pero no gritó de verdad hasta que notó como ésta salía bruscamente de su cuerpo, llevándose consigo trozos de armazón, carne y cartílago. Dolorido, lo único que atinó a hacer fue girarse para ver a su atacante lanzarse sobre él con un grito. Era Karlen "un ojo" Braxtus, con el casco de hierro con cuernos de Kazuya Haitimy atado a su cintura, cabalgando desde su montura. Danniel se vio reflejado en el ojo bueno de Karlen "un ojo", y a la Muerte detrás de él, esperándole, mientras el hacha del Señor Pirata caía sobre él con toda la fuerza que poseían sus robustos brazos. Cerró los ojos, incapaz de soportar la sonrisa del shinigami que le susurró al oído desde atrás: «hoy vendrás conmigo. No temas, alguien pagará tus monedas al barquero y tu madre encenderá incienso para ti. Lo has hecho bien».

Con los ojos cerrados, percibió como el aire se rompía y sacudiendo sus cabellos negros a los lados según el hacha bajaba, como una honda de energía ki liberada. A su cara llegaron trozos minúsculos de metal que se clavaron en su piel al estallar los aceros del hacha de Karlen y la espada del capitán de los Hijos de Tuonela al chocar. La bastarda del mercenario de armadura negra se había interpuesto en el ataque de Karlen, deteniéndolo y librando a Danniel de una muerte segura. Karlen sonrió:

—Hijo de Tuonela —habló al jinete oscuro—, ¿cuánto os paga el engolado de Takeshi y sus lameculos de la Asociación, a ti y a tus hermanos, por mi cabeza, eh?

No hubo respuesta más que acero. El cabello negro del capitán giró sobre el de Karlen "un ojo", que tuvo que sujetar con fuerza las riendas de su montura para que no encabritará, siguiendo el movimiento de su adversario.

—Supongo que acobijado bajo la falda del Senado y los picapleitos que aceptaron esta mierda os sentís más dignos —volvió a hablar Karlen mientras lanzaba un hachazo, que fue eludido fácilmente por el resuelto capitán al hacerse un lado—; pero no sois muy diferentes a nosotros —soltó otro hachazo que fue interceptado por la espada bastarda. Los aceros giraron entre sí, trabados. La bastarda se deshizo del hacha y voló rápido hasta el hombro de Karlen "un ojo", partiéndolo hasta llegar a la axila.

Karlen retrocedió con el caballo bañado en su propia sangre, y con el brazo totalmente inutilizado manejo su hacha con la izquierda. Aún con el brazo malo, Karlen logró asentar un buen par de hachazos, pero aquella montaña que cabalga, toda de negra como el ala de un cuervo, se movía rápidamente. Casi de una manera sobrenatural. El Hijo de Tuonela acabó clavándole su espada en el pecho a Karlen. El pirata cayó de su montura, que encabritado huyo arrastrando su jinete por el fango hasta que el Hijo de Tuonela cortó la estribera que sujetaba el pie de Karlen. En el cieno, Karlen aún respiraba a pesar de sus heridas. El Hijo de Tuonela se posicionó a su altura, alargó su bastarda que brilló como hierro negro y la dejó caer sobre Karlen. Después cortó a la altura de mandíbula, trinchando en dos el rostro

Danniel Sung vio morir a Karlen "un ojo" Braxtus. Ensimismado ante la lucha de los titanes, no vio venir la lanza que atravesó su pecho, ahogándolo en su propia sangre.

El shinigami acarició su rostro, y Danniel Sung expiró entre borbotones de sangre, barro y lluvia. Efectivamente, alguien pagó las monedas al barquero y su madre encendió incienso por él.


	2. La ciudad de Busselton

**Capítulo 2.** _Yennefer Bjorg von Baldisung_

Yennefer Bjorg detuvo a su corcel delante de la elevada construcción del torii principal del Santuario de Michinokami. El torii consistía en dos columnas de dieciséis metros de altura sobre las que sustentaba un par de travesaños paralelos de madera color bermellón, donde colgaba una tabla vertical decorada en dorado con kanjis desconocidos para ella.

Aquí, en el Santuario de Michinokami, Señora de los Caminos del culto oriental de Shukyokami, terminaba el ostentoso y opulento principado de Gabriel, que gobernaba la Costa del Comercio por el litoral norte del Mar Interior, y comenzaba la nación de Phaion Eien Seimon, las Puertas Eternas de Phaion, que extendía su control por la zona sur en el Mar Oriental.

Yennefer tomó un pañuelo de lana con hermosos decorados de caballos bordados en hilo de plata y se limpió discretamente el sudor detrás de la capucha de la capa forrada con piel de topo de Landhoff, entre su espesa y rizada caballera negra. Estaba cansada, hambrienta y el perfume de lilas y grosella no duraría siempre para ocultar la transpiración de las pesadas y gruesas telas que traía desde Goldar. El invierno acababa de instalarse en el Viejo Continente, pero en Phaion el clima mediterráneo era cálido incluso con las grandes precipitaciones lluviosas que había en esta estación, y la humedad y el calor eran conceptos a los que Yennefer no estaba acostumbrada.

Yennefer dio un toque ligero al bridón del caballo y Daami cruzó con trote ligero las imponentes puertas de bronce rojo, traspasándolas con calmada solemnidad. Según la religión Shukyokami los torii marcaban la línea entre el mundo real y el de los dioses. Cuando una persona penetraba a través de ellos, daba un paso intermedio hacia el Ten-Gati, el plano divino, facilitando a los Kami la escucha de sus súplicas para concederles sus dones. Yennefer era una seidkona del credo Aityr de los pueblos de los Yermos Gélidos, descendientes de la casta de Holst, mas estaba dispuesta a que cualquier dios escuchase sus plegarias y la bendijese en su empresa, y quizás los Kamis fuesen más benevolentes que los Aityr.

Tras el gran torii de acceso del Santuario de Michinokami, treinta y cinco torii de unos cinco metros se erigían uno detrás de otro, formando un camino empedrado que recorría el ascenso a la colina de Yudam-ni. Al alcanzar el alto, a lo lejos Yennefer divisó la pequeña ciudad de Busselton a un día y medio de camino. Si espoleaba a Daami llegaría antes del anochecer. Ella era una señora amazona del clan Baldisung, los Señores Jinetes del Norte, y su purasangre dorada como un campo de trigo y rápida como la hoz que lo sega, tenía aún fuerzas para una última carrera antes de descansar.

Phaion Eien Seimon, o las Puertas Eternas de Phaion, era una nación única en el Viejo Continente Imperial por la extraña mezcla de culturas occidental y oriental que se daba en ella. Hablar de la historia de Phaion era hablar de ancestrales conflictos con las islas de Varja, que acabarían con una tregua y asimilación de las costumbres orientales. La ganadería y agricultura en el interior aseguraban los productos de primera necesidad del principado, pero la verdadera fuente de ingresos residía en la manufactura y el comercio con su gran flota pesquera con la que había conseguido convertirse en la principal importadora de artículos de las islas orientales de Lannet y Shivat al Viejo Continente. La ciudad de Busselton era la ciudad más cercana de Phaion al Noroeste de Goldar.

Diseminada por prósperos campos de cultivo y pequeños pueblos que circunscribían la ciudad, Busselton no parecía tan opulenta como las urbes del Imperio, pero no se veía pobreza en sus anchos caminos constantemente transitados por carros comerciales, y las casas estaban aglomerados en barrios pavimentados y de grandes espacios abiertos, que a la tarde se llenaban de puestos comerciantes.

Las arquitecturas, aunque seguían el patrón básico occidental impuesto por el Imperio con las ventanas altas y arqueadas en punta, chimeneas poligonales y buhardillas con cortes de jengibre a lo largo de los aleros, tenían incorporados elementos de las casas tradicionales de Shivat y Lanett: las viviendas estaban elevadas varias decenas de centímetros del suelo con vigas de madera con el fin de evitar la humedad del suelo, y en algunas construcciones las puertas se abrían horizontalmente y las ventanas estaban recubiertas de papel de arroz. Las casas estaban hechas de madera y bambú, y tenían grandes techos y aleros para proteger las estructuras del sol caliente del verano, inclinados en lugar de ser horizontales para permitir que el agua de lluvia fluyera naturalmente, cubiertos con unos azulejos llamados kawara. Las casas más adineradas contaban con hermosos jardines custodiados por altos muros. La gente phaiana eran como sus casas, una amalgama extraña de rasgos étnicos; granjeros de cabellos rubios con ojos rasgados, comerciantes con piel oscura y vestidos de hanfu de sedas, geishas de altos moños sujetos con palillos y ojos azules como el cielo, damas en faldas con corpiños y mangas de kimono, y caballeros de armaduras occidentales y espadas orientales.

Había llegado al centro de la ciudad al anochecer, como predijo, y exquisitos olores desconocidos para ella llegaban desde puestos pequeños y móviles de comida. Ahí servían bollos de masa con carne de pulpo, fideos largos y gruesos con carne de pollo bañados en sopa y rollitos de jengibre con vegetales y huevo. Yennefer descabalgó de Daami para probar el fantástico sake oriental del que tanto había oído hablar, cuando fue interceptada por la ama de llaves del conde Busselton. Iba en un palanquín de álamo negro, cerrada en los laterales por cortinas de seda rojo y con una canopia ovalada y envuelta en tela blanca. A diferencia de los palanquines occidentales, era tirado por una sola persona y tenía dos ruedas traseras que elevaban la caja a medio metro del suelo.

—Lady Bjorg —habló suavemente en un perfecto latín, con apenas un deje ailish de Alberia, por lo que Yennefer supuso que no era natal de Pahion—, el Conde le ofrece un sake Daiginjo-shu en su mansión. En mi humilde opinión, le parecerá más adecuado a su paladar que un simple Futsuu-shu —. La ama de llaves dejó caer una escalerilla de metal y madera que deslizó con engranajes hasta llegar al suelo —. Suba, el porteador atará a su corcel detrás del kago —sonrío conciliadoramente.

Yennefer prefería ir sobre Daami, pero sabía que sería un gesto descortés, así que entregó las riendas al chico porteador y después se dejó ayudar a subir al _kago_. Los asientos dentro de la cabina eran anchos y cómodos, y la ama de llaves cerró las cortinas para dar privacidad. Era una mujer finalizando la treintena, sin embargo aún poseía una belleza elegantemente atractiva; tenía el rostro en forma de corazón, los ojos grises protegidos por largas pestañas, la nariz chata y los labios llenos pintados de carmín. El pelo ondulado y castaño lo llevaba recogido en un moño alto y atado con la katyusha de su uniforme. Yennefer observó que aunque austero, la calidad del traje de sirvienta no escatimaba en gastos, con el lazo de seda rojo al cuello, los bolillos bordados en hebras de plata sobredorada en el delantal y empuñaduras de la manga, el encajes de aguja en las enaguas que sobresalían discretamente de la falda del vestido negro y los zapatos de tacón con broche de cobre. «_Al conde Busselton le gusta enseñar su poderío_ —pensó—, _eso o se beneficia a su sirvienta__»__._

—Discúlpeme, no me he presentado. Mi nombre es Vistilia Nairel.

—¿Cómo sabían de mi presencia? —preguntó Yennefer, apartando ligeramente la cortina para ver la calle. Quería saber exactamente a dónde la llevaban y aprenderse el camino. Por lo visto, subían al punto más alto de Busselton.

—El Conde lo supo calcular, mi Lady. Desde Goldar, un viaje normal se tardaría dos meses a caballo a trote ligero, pero mi señor jamás subestima ni a un corcel ni a un jinete de losBaldisung.

Yennefer sonrío gratificada por el halago de Vistilia.

Cuando llegaron ya era noche cerrada. La mansión del conde Busselton, conocida como la Mansión Azul por el color azul índigo de su fachada exterior, estaba asentada en lo alto del monte Penang, alineada de sureste a noroeste, enfrentándose al Mar Interior y con las colinas detrás que servían como protección; según Vistilia, el emplazamiento fue escogido por su excelente feng shui. Su diseño, como todo Phaion, aunaba Oriente y Occidente, con ventanas con persianas, vidrieras modernistas y hermosos suelos de azulejos.

Sin embargo, la distribución arquitectónica seguía el patrón tradicional de las mansiones de Shivat; la Mansión Azul estaba formada en cuatro unidades rectangulares, dispuestas ordenadamente para formar un cuadrado alrededor de un patio central abierto, conectados cada edificio uno con el otro por terrazas elevadas exquisitamente decoradas que en el idioma oriental ogashima eran llamados kor sui, palabra que se traducía como «puentes de la mansión». Rodeando la mansión y por debajo de los kor sui había un estanque de aguas cristalinas lleno de coloridos peces corydoras, jenynsias, carassius y koi. El estanque desembocaba en el patio central abierto a través de un manantial redondo, cercado por un jardín alegre y despejado. El patio central era el eje que constituía la estructura principal, que aparte de un lugar donde pasear, leer o tomar el sol, servía para la regulación de la temperatura y la ventilación en los complejos de edificios que lo rodeaba. Las estructuras secundarias se situaban a ambos lados del eje formando el patio central y las habitaciones principales. Los tejados eran a dos aguas, rompiendo así la continuidad de líneas de los edificios por medio de sus aleros levantados y divisoria curvada adornada con cerámica. Tenía agua corriente a través de una red de tuberías de meandros que comenzaba a partir de los aleros del techo, canalizando a través del techo superior. Uno de los edificios, en la parte trasera de la mansión, era usado como cuartel para los empleados de la casa.

— El color azul distintivo de la mansión es el resultado de mezclar la cal con colorantes naturales de la plata añil —informaba la ama de llaves mientras caminaban por el empedrado camino que daba a la puerta principal, franqueado por jardines llenos de árboles y fuentes—. El azul era muy popular en los colonos orientales en 258 después de Abel, importado desde Estigia por los phaianos. La cal es eficaz contra el clima, ya que absorbe la humedad y regula el calor de la casa.

En los jardines que circunscribían la mansión estaban los establos, donde dejaron a Daami junto a un caballo negro de enorme envergadura. Era un purasangre de guerra de crines blancas y ojos rojos que se mostró algo hostil ante la presencia norteña, pero se relajó con la suave voz de Vistilia, que habló en el idioma melódico de Alberia.

Al entrar por la doble puerta de madera de roble negro se encontraron al vestíbulo principal de la mansión.

—Espere aquí, Lady Bjorg. Iré a avisar al Conde de su llegada —Vistilia desapareció por una puerta corrediza, cargada con las bolsas de Yennefer.

Yennefer contó los segundos necesarios, escuchando el taconeó de Vistilia subiendo unas escaleras. Cuando sintió que estaba lejos, abrió la puerta corrediza sigilosamente, entrando en el salón principal, un enorme cuadrado forrando de bambú y papel de arroz, que olía a perfumes suaves. Al frente le saludaba una escalera bifurcada que daba a una segunda planta, y a los lados se extendían las alas. Las actividades importantes debían concentrarse ahí. Los vestíbulos traseros estaban dedicados a la actividad privada, como la vida familiar y el culto religioso.

Aunque la estructura era oriental, la decoración y los muebles eran occidentales, de elegante madera y elaborados detalles. Había varios sofás y sillones, y algunas lámparas de aceite de colza colgaban apagados de las paredes. Yennefer tomó un candelabro de tres velas de mesa, colocó sus dedos encima de las llamas y susurró el nombre de Sowilo la Ardiente, la Aityr del fuego de la Casa Njordt de los Hielos Eternos, y unas pequeñas llamas prendieron fuego en las velas.

Con cuidado, iluminó el cuarto con el candelabro y examinó la colección de armas de diferentes siglos que tenía el Conde expuesta en la pared, destacando una armadura negra tan exótica como enorme. Debía al menos alcanzar un metro noventa y llevaba puesto un yelmo, que reproducía la cara enfurecida de un demonio negro. La armadura no era occidental, aunque tampoco parecía la de los samuráis.

Yennefer se emocionó al ver un gramófono, seguramente de Lucrecio o Gabriel. Lo toqueteó un poco, analizando su mecanismo, cuando una sombra encima suya proyectada por todo lo largo de la pared la sorprendió.

Apoyado en el pasamano que simulaba una elaborada enredadera de metal negro, había un hombre de descomunal talla en las escaleras. Detrás de él, la luz de la luna entraba por un rosetón colgado arriba en el techo que bañaba su figura a contra luz. El juego de sombras que lo rodeaban no permitía a Yennefer distinguir sus rasgos, salvo unos ojos claros que la atravesaban como dagas.

—Cuidado con el fuego —habló una voz áspera como el acero sin pulir—. El fuego purifica, pero también deja cenizas.

Yennefer frunció el ceño y levantó el candelabro hacia su dirección.

—Disculpadme, la oscuridad me exasperaba —mintió, con fingida ingenuidad.

—¿Teméis la oscuridad?

El hombre comenzó a bajar las escaleras, dejando atrás la oscuridad. Finalmente la luz rojiza del candelabro iluminó su cara, descubriendo las facciones de un hombre de veinte largos año, de piel oscura, cejas finas y el pelo completamente negro y largo hasta los hombros.

—No. Pero la respeto. En Goldar la oscuridad llega acompañada de horrores —sonrió con cierto desaire—. Igual en el Imperio os habéis olvidado de la época de las noches eternas.

—Pahion nunca se pudo considerar como el Imperio. Por eso estás aquí y no en Gabriel —su voz era metálica, con un tono neutro y monótono especialmente trabajado—. De todos modos ésta es mi casa, y os aseguro que no hay horrores en ella.

Yennefer prefirió no contestar a eso. Su cercanía la inquietaba. Tenía la musculatura de un toro, era alto como un oso y se movía como un lobo. Había perturbaciones en su aura, las enhebraciones de briznas negras y rojas de quien ha nacido para la violencia. El hombre cogió una cerilla larga de un cajón de la mesa y prendió una a una las lámparas con ella. Vestía de negro, con pantalones, botas altas, y un chaleco encima de una vaporosa camisa blanca, de cuello alto cerrado con un pañuelo de seda. Los botones de la ropa eran redondos y con grabados.

—Espero por el Conde —habló Yennefer reuniendo la frialdad que llevaba en las venas norteñas. No sería un hombre del sureste quién la amilanará—. La señorita Vistilia fue a buscarle.

—Yo soy el conde de Busselton —respondió fríamente—, Lord Lucius Aurelius Cotta, Señor de la llamada Mansión Azul, líder de la caballería del segundo pelotón de los Hijos de Tuonela de Phaion y protector suyo desde aquí en mientras se requieran de mis servicios —Yennefer se sorprendió. Sinceramente no esperaba que el conde fuese un hombre de piel oscura. Se esperaba un ryuan o un asher de antigua casta— Usted es Yennefer Bjorg de los Baldisung, seidkona de Goldar, Consejera de la Moneda y hermana mayor del Jarl Aricin Bjorg, líder del clan de los Señores Jinetes y señor de Bilkensfest.

—Supongo que con eso se acaban las presentaciones —Yennefer caminó por la estancia, ahora iluminado adecuadamente se observaban mejor el salón. No había cuadros ni retratos en el lugar, nada que recordase a otra época._«__El conde no es natal de Phaion, debe ser de Abel, como Vistilia__»_ pensó. Seguramente, siendo líder de la caballería del segundo pelotón de los Hijos de Tuonela conseguiría reunir el suficiente dinero para comprarse el título de conde y aquella mansión. No dejaba de ser irónico que el Viejo Continente, tan digno y orgulloso de sus viejas familias, vendiese honores. Con un puñado de monedas de oro podías ser quién quisieras ser.

—Con quién usted desea hablar no es conmigo —se excusó el conde—. Yo sólo soy su escolta y no deseo robaros tiempo con formalismos —antes de que Yennefer pudiera responder, el hombre prosiguió —: Imagino que tendréis hambre, sueño y ganas de un baño después de su camino, mi señora. Vistilia os ha preparado un aposento con agua caliente y os subirá algo de comer. Dispensarme si no ceno con usted, pero nunca ceno después de las diez. Apremiaros, mañana nos levantaremos pronto para emprender el viaje a Markusias, los Meisters de la Asociación la esperan ahí. Ha logrado movilizar a gente importante con su "pequeño" negocio, así que os conviene estar fresca como las primeras heladas de invierno. Acompáñeme, mi señora.

Aunque sus palabras eran amables, Yennefer notaba que su presencia era indeseada por el conde. Era un Hijo de Tuonela, así que seguramente estaría más acostumbrado a la batalla que a los asuntos sociales. Se preguntó cuánto cobraría por escoltarla para que aceptase atendiendo al lujo que lo rodeaba.

El conde la guio con el candelabro por las escaleras, y siguieron hasta el final del ala noreste. Cruzaron una kor sui hasta llegar a otro de los edificios de la mansión, reservado a los invitados, imaginó. Yennefer contó quince puertas desde las escaleras hasta llegar a la de su aposento. Era una habitación bien iluminada, y para su alegría contaba con una cama occidental, de sábanas ligeras y suaves. Sus alforjas ya estaban ahí, aunque mañana tendría que volver a bajarlas.

—Si deseáis algo tirad de la campana, Vistilia os acudirá —explicó el conde al despedirse, desapareciendo por los pasillos como un fantasma.

Al poco tocó a la puerta Vistilia, que entró con una bandeja de plata repleta de extraños y vistosos platos, y una jarra pequeña de cerámica.

—Sake Daiginjo-shu —sonrió la mujer mientras se lo servía—. Tenga cuidado, es suave al paladar, pero sube como ningún alcohol que haya probado antes, os lo aseguro.

Yennefer tomó la tacita que le ofrecía y lo saboreó. Tenía un gusto afrutado, cálido y suave. Sintió como su estómago se calentaba de golpe.

—Es delicioso —anotó amablemente. Aunque en los Yermos Gélidos, a un alcohol que no quema la garganta, lo tratarían como _ergi_ («poco viril o afeminado»).

Vistilia se acercó a una puerta horizontal a un lado de su cuarto y la abrió. De ahí salió un vapor agradable.

—Aquí tiene preparado su baño. Las piedras deben haber calentado ya el agua a un gusto adecuado —sonrió—. Creo recordar que el sistema se parece a las saunas que tenéis en el norte, en medio de la nieve. Debe ser un paisaje precioso.

De la ventana abierta de su aposento entraba una corriente cálida y cargada de electricidad que hacía insoportable el sudor que le recorría. Aquella sauna estaba bien, pero Yennefer deseaba bañarse en las aguas mediterráneas del Mar Interior. Se acercó a la ventana y escuchó las cigalas cantar y el sonido del mar a lo lejos.

—Señorita Vistilia. No quiero ser inoportuna, pero ¿podría acercarme a la playa?

—¿A estas horas, mi señora?

—Por favor —Yennefer dirigió sus ojos lilas e incandescentes hacia la mujer. Lo había hecho antes, con su madre, su hermano el Jarl y sus doncellas. Una simple mirada suya y Vistilia despertó a un joven mozo de cuadras para que acompañase a la señorita a la playa de Yonaha Maehama.

Yennefer había soñado con un mar ocre claro con manchas verdes de algas flotando cerca de la playa, que se volvían turquesa o esmeralda más allá hasta transformarse en distintos tonos azules en el horizonte. Pero de noche, el Mar Interior era tan negro como recordaba al Mar del Norte, cuando siendo niña había visitado junto a su señor padre Lord Fergus Bjorg la ciudad portuaria de Falanda, dirigido por el clan Thurizung, en un acto diplomático. A sus siete años había estado entusiasmada con la idea de ver el mar, por eso había insistido a Lord Fergus, de aquella el Jarl de los Baldisung, que la dejase ir en el drakkar con los hijos del Jarl Gustave Thorgrum a pescar focas. Se arrepintió de aquello durante horas, mientras sentía como las manos se le atrofiaban con la humedad del mar. El Mar Interior era diferente en eso, sus aguas eran cálidas y refrescantes.

El mozo de cuadras quedó esperando en las rocas con los caballos, sin apartar la mirada de la norteña. Yennefer se deshizo de las pesadas ropas, dejando al descubierto su cuerpo desnudo, voluptuoso como un reloj de arena. Se soltó el pelo trenzado y una espesa mata de cabello negro, rizo y grueso cayó en ondas hasta una cintura muy fina, cubriéndole los pechos generosos que se mantenían firmes sin necesidad de corsé. Lentamente se introdujo en el mar, bañándose en él hasta el amanecer, con las únicas miradas indiscretas de la luna y el mozo de cuadras, que juró por el resto de sus días, que jamás vio mujer más bella en el mundo que la seidkona de los Aityr Yennefer Bjorg de los Baldisung.


	3. No me gustan las brujas

**Capítulo 3.** _Lucius Aurelius Cotta de __Busselton_

Lucius Cotta montaba enfurecido sobre su negra montura avhvins, Bucéfalo, henchido por la rabia de camino a Markushias. Le acompañaba Yennefer Bjorg, digna y elegante trotando a su lado. La idea de hacer de escolta de la goldariana no le había gustado desde el primer momento. Él era líder de la caballería del segundo pelotón de los Hijos de Tuonela, se había ganado con sangre, acero y sudor el título de conde Busselton tras apoyar a Phaion en los conflictos bélicos con sus vecinos piratas del norte. Él había sido decisivo en la Batalla de Somer. El archiduque Aldan William III de Markushias había prometido que su victoria ayudaría su acceso a la Asociación de Mercaderes de Eien, pero ahora le exigía que le hiciese de niñera.

«—_Escucha, Lucius, amigo_ —le había pedido Aldan, apoyando su mano en el hombro y acercándosele de manera confidencia—. _No sólo se trata de derrocar a Gabriel en el comercio interior: los __Baldisung__ son uno de los clanes más importantes de Goldar, y el más dispuesto a la negociación. Kristrem Ygnling es un niño endeble y enfermizo que apenas consigue contentar a los pequeños clanes que aún lo ven como algo parecido a un rey en Goldar, y cuando el chico se muera o sufra una sublevación, se romperá la escasa influencia que el Imperio ejerce sobre los Yermos Gélidos, y créeme que será en breves. Cuando esto ocurra estallará una guerra de clanes, ¿y quién deseas que gane? ¿Esos saqueadores y vikingos de los Thurizung? Ellos no se conformarán con el Trono de Hielo de Goldar. No. Ellos saquearan Helenia y Gabriel, y será cuestión de tiempo que a Phaion también. La seidkona quiere negociar con nosotros, es la Consejera de la Moneda de los __Baldisung__ y la hermana del Jarl._ »

«—_Y me pides que haga de niñera_ —había reprochado— _¿por qué la goldariana no puede usar sus propios hombres?_ »

«—_Es una muestra de fe. Además, Gabriel no la dejarían pasar con una escolta portando las banderas de los Baldisung, pero tú eres un Hijo de Tuonela, tú y tus hombres no portáis banderas de ningún país, afiliación o movimiento político. Sólo la custodiaras de Phaion a Goldar, te asegurarás que las mercancías lleguen. Después, si tienes paciencia, te llegará la guerra de los clanes y podrás volver en activo. Pero antes, te aseguro, que te granjearas el título de Meister en la Asociación; ¿por qué conformarse sólo con el voto cuando puedes sentarte en la misma mesa del Palacio de Sukey? Te aseguro que cuando seas Meister, a todos les dará igual que seas de Phaion o no._»

Lucius maldijo la labia de Aldan y maldijo de vuelta su propia ambición, sueños de niños que juegan a los castillos. Ya era conde Busselton, su voto pesaba más que cualquier accionista en la Asociación, pero él había querido más, sentarse en la mesa de los Meister y ejercer una verdadera y real influencia, no dirigir una pequeña ciudad de paso. Aquella niña norteña era la llave que le abría las puertas del Consejo de Meister, y si tenía que aguantar su compañía que así fuese.

Eso se había dicho al levantarse a las cinco de la mañana, puntualmente como todos los días. Había bajado al dōjō que tenía en el ala suroeste de la mansión y entrenó duramente por dos horas intensivas con sus maestros en armas, Taeyang Sung y Mamoru Stonhouse. Después se había ido al baño, donde primero se lavó el cuerpo con agua fría y después se sumergió en la bañera con agua caliente, dejando que el cansancio se fuese con el agua y relajase sus músculos en tensión. Se vistió con un traje negro para viajar con chaqueta abotonada y pantalón de lino de buena calidad por debajo de las polainas largas de cuero con espuelas, indispensable para cabalgar cómodamente. Para terminar su rutina, fue al comedor, donde Vistilia le había preparado té con limón, arroz con pescado a la parrilla, sopa de miso y empanadillas mendu. Era un desayuno fuerte, pero en Phaion tenían la costumbre adoptada de las islas de Varja de empezar el día comiendo fuerte y compensarlo con un almuerzo ligero al mediodía y una cena suave al anochecer. De todos modos, había pedido a Vistilia que preparase panceta de cerdo frita, leche fresca, miel y cereales para la goldariana. Sin embargo, notó a Vistilia incómoda cuando comentó casualmente que la mujer tardaba en despertarse. Conociendo a su ama de llaves, no necesitó mucho para Vistilia se derrumbase ante él, confesándole todo.

La goldariana había salido a la noche para bañarse en el mar, a caballo, acompañada por el mozo de cuadras, y aún no había vuelto. Lucius mandó ensillar a Bucéfalo para salir a su encuentro enfurecido, cuando la goldariana llegó por las colinas, montada en su corcel dorado, fresca como el rocío de la mañana como Lucius le había pedido.

_«—Conde _—habló con voz suave y gesto altivo, mientras su enorme melena bailaba como ríos negros con el viento; era sedosa y lustre, rizada en perfectos bucles—, _relajaos. Os recuerdo que su misión es acompañarme, no controlarme»._

Discutir con ella había sido inútil, la mujer tenía un temperamento imperioso que no dejaba espacio a las recriminaciones del conde. La mujer se creía imparable, a sus diecinueve años. Era hermana del Jarl Aricin Bjorg y la Consejera de Moneda de los Baldisung, una seidkona y bella como los artistas idealizaron a la mujer en sus obras. Su piel era sonrosada y el rostro femenino, con nariz de ángel respingona, labios carnosos y mandíbula suave. Los ojos tenían un color violeta inusual que destacaban aún más enmarcados en aquellos rizos negros. Sus prendas eran más etéreas que las telas gruesas y pesadas con las que había llegado a la Mansión Azul, pero seguían siendo típicas del norte. Llevaba una blusa blanca decorada con bordados de forma floral en el cuello alto cerrado por un broche. Las mangas eran vaporosas en la primera parte del brazo y ceñidas a partir del codo. Un corsé por debajo del pecho ensalzaba la cintura estrecha, hasta llegar a las caderas donde se abría una falda larga y negra, floreada con apliques bordados en blanco en el bajo. Montaba a caballo como toda una amazona, demostrando la habilidad por la que los Baldisung se habían ganado el apodo de Señores Jinetes.

A pesar de su belleza, a Lucius no le agradaba su presencia. Había entrado anunciándose como seidkona de los Aityr, una manera opulenta de los Yermos Gélidos de llamar a sus hechiceras y brujas. En el Viejo Continente Imperial, más allá del oeste de la Costa de Comercio, la Inquisición la habría quemado por bruja, o por lo menos la habrían azotado con ramas de abedul en una plaza pública por pagana. Incluso su clan se había visto en conflictos con la Inquisición, que reclamó que se le entregase a la Iglesia de Abel al sacerdote supremo de los Baldisung. Pero ahí estaba ella, oh, la bella Yennefer Bjorg portando su título como un lema familiar.

No simpatizaba con los místicos, vinieran sus poderes de la naturaleza, de Dios, de objetos o del culo de su madre. No veía el honor y la gloria que los místicos se apropiaban con ensortijar un par de conjuros. En su opinión, los místicos eran unos petulantes que se creían el último escalón de la humanidad, mentes superiores que había alcanzado la iluminación o el fin del eslabón evolutivo, un estado superior que los meros hombres mundanos jamás conseguirían entender. Paparruchas. Al final eso les servía de excusa para imponerse sobre los demás y creer que podían ejercer el poder a su conveniencia, _porque ellos saben más, porque han visto cosas que los demás ni son capaces de soñar, porque han entendido los misterios intrínsecos de la esencia, el mana, el zeón, el espíritu de la realidad que les permite modificar el mundo a su antojo, ¡porque ellos tienen el Don y están aquí para guiarnos!_ Claro. Luego la Iglesia del Hombre crea una Inquisición y los místicos lloran. Aunque tampoco es que apreciase mucho a la Iglesia, en el fondo todo le parecía la misma calaña. Si fuese por él, que dejasen a los hombres los asuntos de los hombres y que se fuesen todos con sus credos y hechizos a Tolk Rauko.

Pero Lucius vio algo más allá; Yennefer estaba soltera. Su cabello suelto y su falta de alianza así lo demostraban. Aunque los duros Yermos Gélidos tuviesen el concepto de Doncellas del Escudo, mujeres que habían elegido el destino de la guerra y eran consideradas iguales entre los efectivos norteños, las damas procedentes de círculos sociales elevados como la familia de un Jarl eran criadas con el fin de desposarse con hombres importantes que beneficiasen al clan o a la familia. Sólo las mujeres primogénitas podían elegir ser Doncellas del Escudo, y por lo tanto elegir su propio destino. Pero Yennefer no era una guerrera, era una seidkonas, y las hechiceras norteñas eran deseadas esposas en la tradición de los Yermos Gélidos. Teniendo una hermana tan bella y con el título de seidkona, a Lucius le sorprendía que el Jarl Arcin Bjorg desperdiciase la oportunidad de un conveniente matrimonio y la convirtiese en Consejera de la Moneda de los Baldisung; por muy buena que fuese en las financias, estaba seguro de que habría otra persona igualmente cualificado para ese puesto para que su hermanita quedase libre de cargos para contraer nupcias. Algo no cuadraba. Tantos dones y ninguno le había servido para casarse. Sonrío malicioso, complaciéndose en sus pensamientos mientras entraban por las puertas de Makushias.

Yennefer soltó un suspiro, exaltada por la impresionante capital de Phaion. Para la gente que no estaba acostumbrada a Phaion, visitar Makushias era un espectáculo magnifico. Incluso Lucius, acostumbrado ya a la boyante metrópolis pesquera, seguía disfrutando de la visión, con su perfecta simbiosis entre la arquitectura occidental y oriental. A diferencia de Busselton cuya estructura era más rural, en la capital todos los edificios consistían verdaderas obras de artes, donde pagodas de seis plantas y mansiones enormes se mezclaban con evocadores jardines y lagos artificiales. Rodeada por prósperas tierras de cultivos, Markushias era el centro neurálgico de comercio en el principado y en su centro se hallaba el Palacio de Sukey, la sede central de la Asociación de Mercaderes de Eien donde se reunían los Meisters, los quince hombres con mayor control de la compañía.

Considerada la mayor compañía mercantil del mundo, la Asociación de Mercaderes de Eien gobierna Phaion desde que en el año 622 el príncipe Suoh William II la fundó con intención de dirigir la nación como si se tratase de una gran empresa, logrando un considerable éxito en su empeño. Aunque se trataba de una empresa de origen privado, tenía como finalidad incrementar los beneficios del país y garantizar el bienestar de sus habitantes. Además la Asociación ponía al servicio de la nación su propio ejército personal, la Guardia Eien. Su oligarquía era similar al Consejo Comercial de otras naciones como la de Gabriel o el de Kanon, salvo por el hecho de que cualquier con medios económicos necesarios podía comprarse una participación en la compañía e intervenir en el gobierno del país. Por lo general, todas las tiendas y comercios tienen una participación mínima que les daba derecho a votar. Cuanto mayor fuese la participación económica, mayor era el peso del voto. Por esa razón los Meinsters eran quienes en la práctica dirigían el país. Muchos opinaban que este sistema era peligroso a causa de la facilidad para la corrupción o el centralismo.

Cuando entraron por las puertas esmeraldas del Palacio de Sukey, el mismo archiduque Aldan Willian III los recibió entre alegres y cordiales sonrisas. Aldan era descendiente del príncipe fundador Suoh William II y señor de Makushias, un hombre poderoso e influyente, de baja estatura y rasgos atractivos. Tenía los ojos de un gris verdosos, una barba cuidada en el mentón y hebras de cabellos canosos por su melena oscura, vestía siempre camisas de cuello mao con alegres colores bordados en exquisitas telas. Le acompañaba un voluminoso hombre, de cabeza pelada y ojos grandes y expresivos, ataviado un alzacuello que se perdía entre su gran papada y con la túnica blanca y roja de los cardenales.

—¡Conde Lucius-san, amigo! —habló Aldan, colocando el puño derecho cerrado sobre la otra mano extendida e inclinó ligeramente la cabeza—. Me alegro que llegarais al fin —se volvió grácilmente hacia la goldariana, se inclinó más formalmente—. Mi señora, permitir que me presente; soy el archiduque Aldan Willian III de Makushias.

—Yennefer Bjorg de Baldinsung — correspondió ella amablemente.

—Y él es —Aldan adelantó a su regordete acompañante— el cardenal Vicente Aparicio, representante de la Iglesia en Phaion.

—Encantado, Doña Yennefer —el cardenal sonrió y besó la mano de Yennefer a la vieja usanza imperial—. Debo confesaros que me podía la curiosidad: es la primera vez que estoy ante una goldariana, ¡bueno! En realidad ante una persona de los Yermos Gélidos en general, jejeje. Sois, si no me equivoco, una seidkona, ¿verdad? ¿Lo he pronunciado bien?

—La verdad es que lo ha pronunciado con bastante exactitud, mi cardenal —sonrió Yennfer y el cardenal se puso rojo y le brillaron los ojos de alegría:

—El arkes es realmente un idioma difícil de pronunciar, pero vale la pena para interpretar vuestras magníficas sagas heroicas.

Lucius observó como Yennefer trataba de responder amablemente al cardenal, apabullada ante tanta pregunta. Seguramente no se hubiese esperado aquella reacción ante un hombre de alto rango de la Iglesia de Abel.

— Perdonar que os pregunte, pero realmente tengo genuina interés por la teología, sepa usted, Doña Yennefer, pero aún con todas las reformas que está habiendo en el Imperio en los últimos años, es difícil conseguir información verdaderamente objetiva en el Viejo Continente de cualquier religión pagana, si no es viajando a Ilmora y teniendo ahí uno sus contactos, jejeje; ¿seidkona sería como una sacerdotisa de la religión de los Aityr, no? ¿Lo equivalente a una monja en el credo de Abel?

—Son brujas, mi señor —interrumpió Lucius secamente. Yennefer frunció el labio y el archiduque Aldan pareció ponerse blanco del susto—. Es brujería pagana de los Aityr.

—No es exactamente así, conde Cotta —Yennefer ya no parecía querer medir sus palabras—: Las völvas y los galdramenn son las mujeres y los hombres que recitan los encantamientos llamados galdrar, normalmente vinculado a la magia negra. El sacerdocio como oficio religioso está reservado sólo a los varones, los gudja; sólo ellos tienen el privilegio de ser profetas y transmitir la palabra de los Aityr a los descendientes de Host. Las mujeres que nos dedicamos al seidr somos las seidkona.

—Perdón, si la ofendí —habló Lucius, acariciándose el mentón—, pero si el sacerdocio es sólo para los hombres gudja, ¿entonces qué sería el seidr? ¿Magia, no? Eso convierte a las seidkona en hechiceras.

—Como una hechicera blanca, ¿una druida, no? ¿Chaman quizás? —el cardenal estaba interesantísimo por el debate, no parecían molestarle las palabras _brujería_, _hechizos_ o _magia negra_, pero incluso una mujer de los Yermos Gélidos sabía lo comprometedor que era declararse practicante de magia públicamente. Una cosa era darse un título nórdico que la gente tendía a confundir con un simple oficio religioso, y otra cosa era hablar del llamado Don, por muy hermana de un caudillo norteño que fuese y aunque estuviese en Phaion. Los rumores volaban lejos y rápidos como el viento, y el Viejo Imperio siempre estaba dispuesto a escucharlos para soltar sus perros de presa e ir a prender brujas y paganos.

—Supongo que druida sería el término más acercado —aceptó Yennefer, queriendo dar por zanjado el tema.

—Entonces, ¿os comunicáis con los espíritus? —preguntó el cardenal, con total sorpresa, y el silencio casi se prolonga de más, cuando avispadamente Yennefer respondió:

—Si os soy sincera, mi señor, yo nunca los oigo —bromeó, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza a un lado mientras se encogía de hombros, y sus rizos se revolvieron de una forma coqueta y distraída. El cardenal cayó en su chanza y río divertido.

—Bueno, caballeros, señorita —interrumpió el archiduque Aldan, tenso y nervioso como si fuese a empezar a sudar irremediablemente ante la situación—. El debate es de lo más apasionado, pero nos espera una reunión en breves y es mejor que sigamos presentándole a Yennefer-san el resto de miembros.

El archiduque extendió el brazo e indicó el camino, dándole paso primero a Yennefer y al cardenal. Cuando Lucius iba a pasar detrás de ellos, Aldan lo detuvo y lo hizo caminar con él unos pasos detrás de los otros dos, para hablarle en confidencia.

—Lucius, viejo amigo, ¿a qué juegas? —preguntó.

—No sé a qué te refieres, mi querido archiduque, pero deberíais relajaros. El buen cardenal sólo tenía genuina curiosidad, ya le oíste. Estamos en confianza. No es como si esto fuese Imperio, ¿o no?

Aldan lo frenó de golpe:

—Esto aún sigue siendo del Imperio, Lucius. Todavía lo es. ¿Sabes lo que nos ha costado que la Iglesia dejase a Phaion practicar el Shukyokami? ¿La de interpretaciones que se adaptaran al credo de Abel que se tuvieron que presentar?

—El cardenal Vicente no dirá nada.

—Puede, pero eso no lo sabremos con certeza. ¡Y no sólo se trata de eso, Lucius! La has puesto en evidencia, has insultado sus creencias, su culto. ¿Quieres hacer negociaciones con ella así?

—No soy yo el que desea hacer de niñero.

—Pero si quieres sentarte en la mesa de los Meisters, ¿verdad? ¡Por los cielos! ¿Sabes lo que me ha costado que hoy pudieras estar aquí? ¿Y así me lo agradeces? Puedes ganar todas las batallas en nombre de Phaion que quieras, o acumular el oro y toda las tierras que puedas comprar, pero si tus intereses no velan por los mismos que la Asociación, jamás serás un Meister, sólo una participación con peso qué votará en favor o en contra de las propuestas dadas, pero no un cabecilla que pueda proponer nada, ni mucho menos dirigir.

Lucius ladeó la cabeza, con una ligera sonrisa en la boca. Era tan alto que la luz que entraba por los ventanales del pasillo no lograban rozarle la cara:

— Aldan, precisamente porque mis intereses velan por los mismos que la Asociación hago lo que hago. Esa niña, alocada, gritando y presentándose como una seidkona. Ha tenido suerte que el representante de la Iglesia en Phaion sea el cardenal Aparicio y que el Shukyokami sea abierto ante otros credos, pero no todos en Phaion son así de "liberales". Hay gente a la que no le gusta la magia, que la consideran peligrosa...

—Como tú —le interrumpió el archiduque Aldan.

—Como yo y peor, que no dudarán en llamar a la Inquisición. Y ya sabemos las ganas que Lyal Rottermaier le tiene precisamente al clan Baldisung.

—Rottermaier no tiene credenciales ni en el propio Estado Episcopal, Lucius.

—Puede, pero su obsesión lo hace peligroso. Y ella con su aptitud hace que sea peligroso.

Aldan suspiró moviendo la cabeza con resignación y con la mano le indicó que siguieran caminando.

—Lucius, espero que sepas lo que te haces —sonrío.

—Claro, ante todo, mi deber es cuidarla, aunque sea de ella.

—Cuidado, amigo.

—Pero si ni he apretado el cinturón, Aldan.


End file.
